Severus Snape and the Picnic
by Princeofhorses3862
Summary: Harry's birthday, Severus gives him free rein to do what he wants. What could possibly go wrong?
1. What could possibly go wrong?

Severus Snape and the picnic

~**Characters:** Severus Snape and Harry Potter.

~**Rating:** M to be safe.

~ **AU**~Severus Snape is Harry's legal guardian after a botched Death Eater raid on number 4 privet drive.

~**A/N:** _Italics_ are Snape's inner thoughts.

~**A/N:** Flames and insulting comments will not be tolerated, if you don't like the pairing then...Why are you reading this fic?.

~**Disclaimer:** THIS IS A DISCLAIMER! I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All I own is my own plot twists, creativity, magical imagination and Micah.

Severus groaned as he felt blinding sunlight piercing his eyelids and effectively waking him up. The moment his senses cleared away the sleepiness, he remembered that today was the day of Harry's 7th birthday.

"Oh, hell no..." he groaned as he heard light quiet footsteps pattering towards him.

"Hey! Severus, wake up, wake up! Its my birthday today!" yelled an excited Harry right into his ear. "Oww" Severus growled as he sat up in his bed. Looking over he saw a madly grinning Harry with a mischievous look in his green eyes.

_Oh great! He looks as though he has eaten 20 chocolate frogs before breakfast and now thinks I will accept just any behavior because it's his birthday...well I guess he does deserve a break for one and only one day._ Severus sighed, "All right, all right I'm up you don't have to shout in my ears you know, I am not deaf and for the record if you wake me this way for anything short of an emergency then i will assign you 200 lines on determining what is an emergency and what is not" he stated while glaring at the boy with an unimpressed look on his face.

_What the devil is...the little imp is still grinning at me as though I were making a joke...oh well...it's his birthday after all and I guess he deserves a little happiness._ "All right Harry, since it's your birthday today you get to decide what activities you want to do" Severus said as he looked down upon the cheeky little brat starring up at him with an expression of mischief.

_Oh no, the last time he looked at me like that it was a nightmare. _Severus recalled the celebration of the year before and Harry's insistence that he invite Draco and Micah for a sleep-over. Having no idea what a "_sleep-over"_ was, he had asked Harry and received a "you'll see" and an expression of pure mischief as an answer. Unbeknownst to him at the time was that the house would look as if a tornado had gone through it by the next morning.

"Umm, Severus?" Harry asked quietly while looking up at Severus expectantly. "Uh, oh sorry Harry, I got sidetracked, you were saying?" Severus asked gently whilst focusing his attention back onto Harry. "I had asked if we could go on a picnic in the forbidden forest with Draco and Micah." Harry asked hopefully. Severus thought it over for a few moments and weighed the pros and cons of such an outing. _On one hand its not as outlandish as last year but on the other hand the forbidden forest is not really the best place for young children to be playing in._ Looking into Harry's green eyes he saw the boy's hopes and the puppy dog eyes he was making just did it. He groaned inwardly, whenever the boy did those eyes he would end up giving in.

Sighing Severus said "Ok, that's fine. Now go to the floo and tell Draco and Micah that they can come over in 1 hour."

_I am probably going to really regret this decision, but so long as I keep them in sight it shouldn't be that bad. What could possibly go wrong?_ Severus thought as he watched Harry run out of the room and downstairs to the fireplace.


	2. Draco's arrival

Severus Snape and the Picnic

Chapter 2 – Draco's arrival

~**Characters:** Severus Snape and Harry Potter.

~**Rating:** M (to be safe.)

~**Genre:** Family/Humour

~**Summary:** Harry's birthday, Severus gives him free rein to do what he wants. What could possibly go wrong?

~**Disclaimer:** THIS IS A DISCLAIMER! I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All I own is my own plot twists, creativity, magical imagination and Micah.

~ **AU**~Severus Snape is Harry's legal guardian after a botched Death Eater raid on number 4 privet drive.

~**A/N:** _Italics_ are Snape's inner thoughts.

~**A/N:** Flames and insulting comments will not be tolerated, if you don't like the pairing then...Why are you reading this fic?.

After breakfast, Severus sent Harry to his room to get dressed and be ready to greet his friends when they arrived. Harry went up while Severus cast a few quick cleaning charms on the main rooms to make it look a little more presentable since Narcissa Malfoy would surely scold him if a speck of dust stained her robes when she came to drop Draco off.

_Women and cleanliness._ Severus thought derisively. It was not as though his home was filthy, it was just the fact that the Malfoys would not look kindly on leaving Draco in a house where there was the slightest chance he would dirty his designer robes. _Narcissa is going to be furious if she finds out Draco will be going to the forbidden forest for a picnic. Not to mention her fear and paranoia of the thestrals residing there. I'll just have to make sure she doesn't know and hope Harry did not mention to Draco where we would be going for the day._ Severus mused as he finished cleaning the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Harry descended the stairs dressed in loose fitting black robes and a huge grin on his face. "Hey Severus, did Draco and Micah get here yet?" asked Harry excitedly. "No Harry, not yet. Why don't you go wait outside by the door so that you can say hi to them the moment they arrive?" Severus suggested gently. "K" Harry said as he rushed to the front door to go outside.

Smiling slightly, Severus went up to his room to fetch one of his gifts for Harry. He was sure that Harry would be spoilt by Draco (in reality by Narcissa) and Micah, yet he still had thought to get him a little something that he hoped Harry would like. Coming back downstairs, he heard the telltale crack of a person apparating. Placing his gift on the coffee table in the living room, he opened the front door and stepped outside.

Harry was near the front gate chatting with Draco while Narcissa was coming towards the house. Upon seeing Severus she smiled and increased her pace. Severus nodded back and went to join her on the front lawn. "Greetings Severus" Narcissa said in a soft voice. "I hope Draco will not be too much trouble and if he does act up just let Lucius know. He will deal with any misbehaviour from Draco"

Knowing what Lucius' way to 'deal with misbehaviour' was, Severus told himself that he would punish Draco himself before he even considered turning him over to Lucius' 'disciplinary techniques'. "Of course Narcissa" Severus replied evenly, "though since I am his godfather, if he really does act up I will punish him myself first and if he hasn't learnt his lesson after that, then I will let Lucius deal with him." Narcissa took a moment to consider his words and then nodded in agreement. "That's fine Severus" she replied. Turning around, she made her way to Draco.

"Draco, dear" she called. Draco came over to his mother and waited for her to speak. "Now, I want you to be a good boy and to obey Severus at all times. Am I understood?" she asked while giving a sharp glare at Draco's mischievous expression. "Yes mother" Draco replied in a quiet voice. "Good, now Severus will contact me when it's time for you to come home" and with that Narcissa walked to the front gate and disapparated away with a loud crack.

"Finally" Draco sighed. "I thought she would never leave". Harry grinned at him sympathetically, and then they both turned and started to walk towards the house.


End file.
